Lubeless
by Elsipels
Summary: Draco pisses Harry off, for the millionth time in their schooldays. Harry reacts to this. Collab with a friend, warnings for Yaoi/Smut. MalexMale, don't like, don't read. Constructive criticism appreciated. Rated M for a reason.


ATTENTION. XD Author's note coming up, beware of sleepyness.

Okay, so my friend Ben and me do RP's from time to time. This time we came to a Harry/Draco or Drarry story. It's a small oneshot with steamy boylove XD If you have any comments or criticism, do not hesitate to review. The bolded text is Ben's part, while mine are unbolded. Well, enjoy!! :D

Disclaimer: Neither I, nor Ben are the owners of our boylove characters. We don't owe HP, J.K. Rowling does. Too bad she didn't play with the boys like we do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little side note: For people who have a certain pairing but can't find enough fanfics of them, I am accepting any idea now, and willing to write a fanfic about it. Just send me a pairing and/or idea with it, and I'll see what I can do. ^^

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye guys, I'll see you later!" Harry Potter said to his best friends as he proceeded to walk out of the Great Hall. 'They need some time for theirselves..' Harry thought as he walked slowly to the exit. His best friends had hooked up, and Harry had felt the need to go vent somewhere else. So, he thought that he'd best go to the lake to cool off. That was...until a projectile hit him.

Rubbing his head, he glared to see which sucker threw something at him. "Malfoy!" He roared as he saw the platinum blonde smirk at him. "What the hell, Malfoy?"

**Draco looked up from his copy of the Daily Prophet and eyed Potter as he stood up from the Gryffindor Table. He picked up a bread roll and murmured a quick apology to Pansy, then strode off until he was just behind the Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die and tossed the roll at him.**

**"What the hell, Malfoy?" Draco smirked as he leaned against the stone wall of the Entrance Hall, looking the boy up and down.  
"Are you _always_ this pleasant in the morning Potter, or are you just pleased to see me?" He stalked past Potter and called back to him, "Are your goody-goody friends too busy with each other nowadays to bother with poor ickle Potter-boy?"**

Harry continued to glare at the blonde youth, his emerald eyes fixed on Draco's steely ones. "This is none of your business, damn it!" Harry steamed and took a few menacing steps towards the other young man. "It's not my goddamn fault you can't find another victim! Geez, just fuck off and go pester someone else!" he spat angrily into the other man's face.

They were standing only a few inches apart now. Harry's expression suddenly turned black and he staggered back. "Just...just forget it Malfoy, you're not worth my time.." he mumbled as he turned on his heels and ran out of the Great Hall, straight to the lake.

**Draco's eyebrows rose as Harry spat in his face and span around, running off. Pulling out a handkerchief from the inside of his robe, he wiped his faced and sighed. Potter was going to be a hard catch. He walked after the boy and spelled the doors to the grounds shut before Potter could reach them.**

**"Now Potter, that wasn't nice at _all_. I think I'm going to have to teach you a lesson..." He caught up with him and swung him around, glaring into those emerald eyes. He pinned Potter up against a wall and smirked. "Well, isn't this a lovely position to be in?"**

"Wha-what are you doing? Let me out of the goddamn door Malfoy, now!" Harry sat as he glared into the other's eyes. "Malfoy!!" he exclaimed as he tried to fight Malfoy. Malfoy glared at him,too. Harry could feel his insides bioling with anger...or at least he had thought so for the last five years. "Why the hell are you holding me like this? Malfoy, you git, release me!" he yelled and struggled more against his human bonds. "Th-this isn't nice..." he stubbornly said as his struggles became weaker.

**"Well guess what, Potter, I'm not a nice person." He smirked, again, and closed the gap between the two slightly. Leaning into the other boy, Draco breathed into his ear. "Don't tell me you're not enjoying this, Potter." He grinned and breathed into Potter's ear. "Because I know you are, I can feel it, Potter." He smirked again and leaned in, planting his soft lips against the younger boy's neck. "In fact, I think you're enjoying this very much."**

Feeling the blonde breathe into his ear, the dark-haired man shuddered. He could feel his arousal burning, and his pants tightened. When the older man placed his lips on Harry's neck, he moaned out loud. "I-I am..." Harry panted, and he closed his eyes, moaning loud again. Suddenly, Harry's mind made an U-turn. He creased his eyebrow, because he had multiple partners in bed, both male and female, and he never ceased to be the aggressive and dominant bedpartner. Grinning now, he broke loose from Draco's grip and flipped him over. He looked at the shocked blonde and claimed his lips.

**Draco smirked as he kissed Harry's neck, feeling Harry's arousal pressing into him. He gasped as Harry spun him round, and somehow, Harry was now in control. He attempted to make a snide remark, but was too slow as Harry captured his lips, and Draco closed his eyes, letting him sink into the kiss. He felt his own arousal stirring now, and it soon got uncomfortable.  
He broke the kiss, panting, "Harry... dungeons... now." He half dragged Harry to the Slytherin Common Room and, after opening the wall, he pinned Harry on the sofa, taking Harry's lips yet again.**

Harry scrambled all the way to the dungeons, and while Draco opened the wall, he was fondling the blonde's perfect ass. He had called him 'Harry', the dark-haired youth realized. They fell together on the sofa, vand before Harry was accostumed to the room, the blonde pinned him down once again, taking control.

Harry snorted inwardly, making sure the contact with Draco was untouched. He switched their places again, and Harry starting tugging at Draco's shirt.

**Draco grunted as Harry switched their places. Not that he minded, Draco was open to all positions. He lifted himself slightly to allow Harry better access in getting off his shirt, while pulling at Harry's shirt as well. Harry lifted his shirt off and Draco frowned, not liking the feel of Harry's shirt pulling at his bare chest. He hastily pulled Harry's shirt off and let a small gasp escape his lips as the heat of their bodies clashed. He pulled Harry down to him and recaptured his lips with his own.**

Harry peeled off the blonde's shirt, eager to feel more of the other's abs. When Draco lifted his own shirt, Harry shivered slightly at the cold air of the dungeons. However, he was heated quickly by the searing kiss. Grunting quietly, he let his hands wander all over the blonde's torso. His hands hesitated for a split second at the waistband, but he slipped his hand inside Draco's pants anyway. His cold hand touched Draco's heat and he grasped Draco's need roughly. "Do you like it rough…Malf-..Draco?" he whispered huskily, correcting his old habit.

**Draco groaned at the sudden change between cold and hot as their bodies clashed. He pushed into the kiss as Harry traced his torso, working his way past his navel and into his boxers. He moaned as Harry's fist gripped his length, a little rougher than expected. Still, Draco liked it.**

**"Do you like it rough...Malf-.. Draco?" Draco's eyes widened at the question, and he looked into Harry's, also lust-filled, gaze.  
"Why yes, I believe I do, _Harry_." He worked his own hand under the waistband of Harry's jeans and grasped the younger wizard's need, allowing his hand to playfully tease it as he stroked it lightly.**

At the use of his first name, combined with the slightly teasing touch of Draco's hand on his inflamed groin, Harry moaned loudly. He had tried to be very silent when they first entered the Slytherin Common Room, but now he couldn't care less who saw them on the sofa. He struggled against Draco's hand, trying to make the uncomfortable straining of his pants lighten a bit. He trailed his other hand – who had been clinging to the blonde's hairs – to his pants and opened the zipper. The pressure didn't seem to cease, so he skillfully removed his pants without disturbing Draco's movements. He grinned expertly at Draco's shocked look, and claimed his lips once again. During the heated kiss, he let his other hand trail to Draco's backside, trying to get between the now annoying fabric of Draco's trousers.

**Draco gasped as he saw Harry's fully nude display, and was irritated that he couldn't take full advantage of it. So he removed his hand from Harry's length and used both of them to remove his own jeans and boxers, allowing his hardened state to be released from the building pressure that had been growing in his jeans. He pushed himself into Harry, sealing any gaps between the two of them, his lips clashing with Harry's. He was already gasping before Harry's hand trailed towards his backside, but his breath hitched as it reached the area, and he let his eyes close, wrapping his arms around Harry's smooth, warm back.**

Harry whimpered when Draco released his length, but was quickly satisfied by the exotic sight of an exposed Draco Malfoy. He could see that like himself, the blonde had gained some extra muscles from Quidditch. He clawed his hands over the other's torso and stomach, leaving small red lines behind. He didn't actually admit it, but Harry was a bit of a masochist, liking it very rough. He only hoped Draco wouldn't object to this treatment for today. He felt Draco wrap his hands around his back, and Harry kissed the nape of Draco's neck before popping two fingers into his mouth quickly. He pulled one finger out, and placed it at the entrance of the blonde. Before he pushed in, he noticed the hitch in Draco's breath. "Are…you sure?" he whispered, concern clouding his eyes now.

**Draco gasped as Harry scratched his perfect chest, leaving a tingling chill through his body. He knew they'd ruin his normally pristine body, but he didn't care, it felt so good. He bit his lip to stop himself from asking for more, but couldn't contain himself as Harry asked if he was sure.**

**"Since _when_ have you been concerned about me?" Draco snorted, impatient now. "Come on, just do me already!" He resisted the urge to push himself back onto Harry's finger, knowing it would be better for Harry to do it himself. Besides, Draco liked being the submissive for a change.**

Harry eyed the long red lines on Draco's body, as he heard the blonde rant. He snickered quietly and silenced the blonde with a kiss. His tongue lapped at the exposed skin, making his need grow even stronger. He felt Draco was ready and pushed his finger in gently, making Draco's opening stretch. "Never knew you were the begging type..Drakey." He giggled immaturely, before inserting a second finger. He resisted the urge to pounce Draco right away, but couldn't resist pushing in the third finger, preparing Draco thoroughly. "Crap! Drake, I don't have any lube…" he murmered quietly in Draco's ear, a blush creeping up his face.

**Draco's breath hitched again as Harry worked his fingers into him, he let out a moan as Harry's third finger entered him, stretching his entrance. His eyebrows contracted as Harry said there was no lube, and he sighed. "Go without. Just do me, and go without lube. I'll be fine, Harry." He pushed himself slowly onto Harry's fingers, wanting to feel the man inside him. "Today, if that's okay." He let a hint of his old sarcasm drip into his voice and snickered. _This should be fun.._  
**

After a final worried glance, Harry thought of something. "I don't have lube, but I can make it more bearable.." he said as he proceeded to spit on his hand. He coated his throbbing need and pulled his fingers out. He moaned again as he pushed the tip of his manhood inside his newfound lover.

He coated the rest of it in his own saliva and pushed in untill he couldn't get any farther. He moaned out loud, half-murmering Draco's name. He pulled almost all the way out, before pushing in roughly found that his whole body was covered in sweat, but shook the thought off as he felt Draco's heat around him. He picked up a speedy pace, aligining his body with that of his blonde lover

**Draco gasped in pain as Harry forced himself into his body, but moaned softly as Harry's member pounded into him. He gasped as Harry hit that sweet spot inside him and his vision went hazy for a moment. Finally used to the feeling of Harry being inside him, Draco started moving in rhythm to Harry's thrusting, trying to angle himself so that Harry would hit his prostate again and again. His hands clenched on the fabric of the sofa as he tightened involuntarily, increasing the sensitivity inside him. He could feel his muscles starting to spasm, and he cried out as his muscles clenched around Harry's length, calling Harry's name out as he began to release.**

Harry felt Draco's body shift beneath him, and figured it was to keep him confortable. He kept on thrusting into the lithe, but muscled frame of Draco, sofa seemed to small for their sweating bodies, and Harry gripped the fabric next to Draco's head to keep support. "D-drake.." he whispered loudly, before grabbing Draco's neglected erection.

"Make…you..feel better too.." he whispered, as he thrusted harder in the blonde. He could feel the tension in his lower abdomen building, and bit down quite hard in Draco's shoulder as he came inside him.

**Draco gasped as he felt Harry spill into him, crying in slight pain as Harry bit into his shoulder, the cool liquid oozing inside of him. He sank down, into the sofa, his own seed covering his and Harry's chests. He pulled Harry down and captured his mouth again, and whispered as he broke it off, "You know something, Potter? I think I may have fallen for you..." He traced a finger through Harry's hair and smirked, sighing quietly as he felt Harry soften inside him, whimpering very slightly as Harry's length left him. He grinned at the younger man on top of him and let out a small breath, "Next time, I top."**


End file.
